virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Shun Di
Shun Di (舜帝; pinyin: Shùn Dì, lit. "Morning Glory Emperor") (born January 2, 1912; China)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/shun/http://www.angelfire.com/ia/PyroGuy/shun.html, who debuted in ''Virtua Fighter 2 along with Lion Rafale, uses a style of Drunken Kung Fu (Zuì Quán). Story Virtua Fighter 2 He is from Northern China and is considered as a sage by many. He teaches in his small training hall and had many students in the past but most have left him by now. This is due to his keen interest in taking students able to take hardship as part of the training. While drinking with his friends, Shun hears them boasting about the success one of their student fighters in recent tournament competitions. He suddenly exclaims, "I also want to participate in the World Fighting Tournament". Shun's friends pleaded with him not to, but once Shun had mentioned his intent to fight, he was adamant and eventually joined the tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 During the 2nd tournament, Shun saw a suspicious shadow in one of the rings. When he followed it, it turned out to be one of his beloved disciples, a man he himself raised. He didn't have an opportunity to talk to him, but the incident filled Shun's heart with doubt. Why would they meet here? Why hadn't he heard from his student in so many years? Resolving to solve the mystery, Shun decided to enter the next tournament and find out. Virtua Fighter 4 After the 3rd world tournament, Shun was still unsuccessful in finding his student. One day, he received a letter from his student, informing him of his intention to escape from Judgement 6 but was recaptured eventually. Not wanting to react rashly, he waited for the next letter but it never arrived. He decides to join the 4th tournament hoping to find more information about his missing student. Virtua Fighter 5 Shun had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament to look for his young student who had been abducted by J6. Hoping that he would find useful information by fighting his way through the competition, Shun fought with uncharacteristic energy, and made it to the final round. But he was unable to find anything, and the tournament ended with Dural's intrusion into the final round. Shun returned to his quiet life of retirement, and when he was almost ready to give up, an invitation arrived for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, and the sender's name was that of his missing student. Shun enters the fifth tournament, determined to discover the truth behind his student's mysterious disappearance. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix This section is empty; you can help by expanding it Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime This section is empty; you can help by expanding it Trivia *In Yu Suzuki's Shenmue II, Shun Di makes a cameo appearance in Wise Men's Kung Fu. Pictures of him are on scrolls hanging on the wall. Quotes Pre-Fight *いくぞ！(Iku-zo!) — Here we go! *フォフォフォ…ハッ！(Fofofo… Ha~) — Fufufu… Ha! In Battle *ひっ…失礼！("Hikk… shitsurei!) — Hic… pardon me! Victory *ワシを見くびるでないぞ。(Washi-wo mikubiru-de-nai-zo.) — You shouldn't have looked down on me. *まだまだ現役じゃわい。(Mada mada gen'eki-ja-wai.) — Seems I've still got the moves. *おぬし、油断したじゃろォ。(Onushi, yudan-shita-jaro~.) — You underestimated the master, didn't you? *甘いぞ！(Amai-zo!) — Child's play! (VF5, VF5R) Item Victory *まだまだ若いな、ハハハ！(Mada mada wakai-na, ha ha ha!) — I'm not that old. Ha ha ha! -w/ Hero mask *居はこれぐらいにしてやっても良いぞ。(Kyo-wa kore gurai-ni shite-yatte-mo-yoi-zo.) — You can call it quits for today, if you like. -w/ Oak Staff *非予行が調子人いるんでない。(Hiyokō-ga chōshi-hito iru ndenai.) — Don't get too ahead of yourself, youngster. -w/ Sepak Takraw Ball *いくぞ！また楽しも、の！(Iku-ze! Mata tanoshimo, no!) — See ya! That was fun, let's do that again sometime! -w/ Cat Logo Locomotive *雑踏このもんじゃな！(Zattō kono-mon-ja-na!) — So, that's all you've got! -w/ Flag *やった！楽しかった、の？(Yatta! Tanoshikatta, no?) — Woo! That was fun, wasn't it! -w/ Ball Losing *持病の四ツが…ああ！いた！(Jibyo-no yotsu-ga...Aa! Ita!) — MY chronic back pain...Ow! Ouch! Second Chance *どれ、行くかの。(Dore, iku-ka-no.) — OK, then. Here we go again. Videos Virtua Fighter 2 OST Dream Emperor of God MT (Theme of Shun)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Shun|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Shun|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Shun Di|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Part 7 Shun Di|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Shun Di/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Fighter anime Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters